Dreadnought -Changing Tides
by Tiroman76
Summary: Earth is in tatters after the trans-humans (AI) fought against their creators. the super-corporations of Jupiter arms, Akula Vektor, and Oberon, and their home nations of America, Russia, and the Eurasian super-collective fight for control of the shattered solar system in an uneasy alliance, but that all changes when mysterious ruins are found by the Russian government on mars
1. prelude

**Disclaimer I do not own dreadnought or the mass effect series, and any writing i use here is simply what you came here to read, a fanfiction….Dreadnought is owned by greybox studios and Jager development, and mass effect by bioware.**

Space

Our final frontier. At least, that was the dream.

In reality, it was our final mistake.

Long story short, we messed up. All those sci fi movies showing AI going crazy and turning on their masters….Well...that happened.

The Transhumans were our greatest creation. We had finally knocked on Gods front door and said "look at what i made"

in return

War.

War that raged for centuries.

They were peaceful at first, helping us colonize our own solar system with their ability to create and understand physics on a higher level than we could ever could. First Mars, then venus Io, Titan, and beyond….until neptune. We knew our creation was getting out of hand when they asked to have a moon of their own, a system for them to have sole control of. War was inevitable at that moment, so we did the only thing we could.

We struck preemptively.

and that was the beginning of the end.

You could say we were the aggressors, but you haven't seen horror until you watch a machine with exact knowledge of human anatomy slice a man in such a way that he stays alive but is in a level of pain so unbearable it's indescribable. War against them was the largest undertaking we as a species have collectively undertaken. The stereotype of rivalries set aside for the conflict became a real world event, if only temporarily. Super Corporations raced to mass fabricate combat vessels that we had all but forgotten about. 2 rose to the top, the third only arriving halfway through our campaign. The united States and her manufacturing giant, Jupiter arms, stood at the front lines with ships built for endurance and pure fear. Akula and her recently absorbed associate company, the civil contractor Vektor, ascended with the full support of the Russian federation.

The Pan colonial fleet was born, or PCF for short.

After many arduous losses, a new contractor rose from the ashes of those battles. Enter Oberon, the brainchild of religious enthusiasts who worshiped the transhumans for their technology. They salvaged pretty much every derelict vessel the enemy left behind, and made something new. Nanomachine tech made its first appearance, and that was the beginning of the newest line of ships, the Tac cruisers. Laser weaponry carrying these nanobots onto the hull of an allied or enemy ship would either molecularly eat away at them, or flash fabricate armor onto damaged parts. Litteral healer ships became our reality.

The battles were long, and many colonies were lost in the process, but we won, as far as we can tell.

One day they just….left.

Ships that they were building were left mid construction. Terraformers abandoned, whole fleets disappeared. We were alone to our own creation.

and that's when it fell apart.

All out war broke out between the 3 manufacturers, each acting as if they were the enemy all along.

Jupiter arms unleashed tartarus nuclear barrages halfway across the solar system just to hurt Akula merchant travel. Oberon went the way of old earth Japan, and became isolationist, preferring to perfect and repair the damaged transhuman tech they so adored. Humanity stayed like this, until the old nations of earth began a reclamation campaign. In the following decades, with insider influence, the respective nations of earth regained control of their rogue companies, and an uneasy alliance was formed between the 3 conglomerate superpowers of the United States, the Russian Federation, and the Eurasian supercollective. The solar system was at relative peace, until a discovery made on mars's surface would change everything.


	2. chapter 1 - beginning of the end

U.S.S Ulysses S. Grant

Class - Monarch class dreadnought

Producer - Jupiter Arms

Dock - neutral Mars warp station, phobos orbit

"What do you mean, 'no funding'?" an angry, yet calm voice sounded from within a small captains quarters.

"I mean, Nathan, that we cannot afford to pour any more national funding into your little 'outlaw protection' agency. The Russian Federation already has a strong military presence on mars, and if i remember correctly, they are on shoot to kill orders on invaders in national space. I'm sure our lost crew members from your makeshift prison corvette can attest to that from beyond the grave?" reverberated from the speakers placed around the room, connected to the holographic image of one of the UN Earth councilors.

Captain Nathan Tepes cringed at the memories of the Akula pirate raid. He rathered that event stay in the past, lest he upset more souls.

"But the government is openly funding mercenaries to act as they see fit in return for bounties. We can't stand by as the citizens of mars are allowed to be hunted by these unprofessional killers. They run amok." anger filled his voice, translating poorly in his conversation.

"Be careful of your tone, captain tepes. You think we don't know this? I've been helping you try and solve that problem, but we just don't have the money to keep pouring into this. The maintaining and protection of Venus and her terraformers is of utmost importance to us. Funding is better spent on keeping our only true garden world safe and productive. I would rather see a few Drunk, Russian debtors dead in a martian ditch than the whole of our civilization crumbling because we didn't have enough money to pay the people keeping our food supply alive. You have to look at the bigger picture nathan." counselor Vedana pleaded with the disgruntled captain.

He sighed a heavy breath. The man was right. Not everyone could be saved, and feeding a starving nation was more important than the conditions of citizens in an enemy state.

"Fine….you win" a barely audible whisper escaped his lips.

"Don't get me wrong, Nathan. We care for these innocent people, But the needs of our many outweigh the needs of their few. I hope you can understand that." Vedana smiled peacefully, his asian decent only adding to the sincerity of it.

"Yes...i understand"

"Great….effective immediately, the Ulysses S. Grant and her destroyer fleet are to report back to earth orbit, and you can get the RnR you deserve. Happy travels, and Godspeed, Captain" the counselor saluted, his hologram disappearing into the image generator.

Captain Nathan Tepes lived in a world full of injustices. Criminals ran amok in the scum belt, the depleted remains of the once material rich asteroid belt, And the remaining world powers and super-corporations from earth fought over the terraformed worlds of the Solar system, But,

Orders from Vedana were orders, and he had a duty to carry them out.

A knock on his door interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Permission to enter?!" loudly came from the other side of the steel door

"Permission granted"

The door swung open, showing a rather thin woman, her red hair and round glasses overlooking her rather beautiful facial features. She wore a blue, form fitting uniform with light red stripes running down the arms, a star dotted flag stitched into her sleeve, and a badge identifying her as the head of the communications division.

"Is he gone?" she asked with a wry smile.

"He's gone"

"Good"

He jumped in surprise as she tackled him into his chair, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"So…..do we have more funding?….i've heard a raid is going to happen soon on Olympus mons" she rambled, her eyes giddy with the thought of more piracy fighting.

His eyes looked away from his affair, mind you personal relationships of the opposite sex was strictly prohibited in active service, his mind trying to think of something to distract her and change the subject.

"We're being ordered back….aren't we?" he watched as her bubbly personality switched to that of a sad, yet serious one.

"Sadly. The council is more concerned on keeping people safe stateside than out here where innocents die because they owe money. Rachel, i don't know what to do here"

"They're Russian. They chose to leave earth, and they chose to live on that arid planet, knowing well the consequences of it." she smiled back, sadness still in her voice.

"You make a good point….but it still doesn't feel right to me" he sighed silently, the thrum of the ships engines vibrating softly.

"So what do we do..just ...leave?" a hesitant tone all but noticeable in her voice.

"Pretty much," a sigh escaping, "so i'd say you return to your post, and we'll begin our return." he groaned as he stood up from his chair, watching as his secret affair walked from his private quarters. he would have to break off the relationship soon, even though it hadn't lasted long anyways...the navy would find out about it somehow, and he would be dishonorably discharged.

He stood from his chair, the air almost weighing him down as he moved towards his door.


	3. Chapter 2

The walk to command wasn't always a far one, but today it surely did feel like it.

In all likelihood, he would be retired as captain of the Ulysses and honorably discharged. That's how it usually went when you would be "called back" by a counselor. Maybe the russians spun a lie, maybe he had enemies in the alliance council, he wasn't really sure.

The hiss of steam from exposed pipes brought him out of his stupor.

The door to the command floor opened up in its usual manner, splaying open like a flower as the airlock mechanisms released, but today, today felt oh so different.

A cold blast of air greeted him, as well as the massive presence of mars's horizon outside of the viewing ports on the command tower. His chair sat towards the back, while the multiple command arrays and their attendees were laid out in front of him.

"Good morning captain. I take it your meeting with the councilor went well" came from a holographic display. The man shown looked to be in his mid 50s, his uniform being that of an old earth naval commander. His hair was a stark white, dishevelled and sticking out like bedhead.

"Good morning to you Ed," he sighed. "the meeting went...smoothly." he responded to the hologram with a smile.

Ed, short for E.D.I (Enhanced Defense Intelligence), already knew how the meeting went, seeing as he was present throughout the entire ship.

After the transhumans left, a mass ban on complex A.I was placed, but that didn't stop anyone from developing ones for military starships.

"Glad to hear, sir. The morning startup is halfway to completion, and after the tugs lead us from port, we should be under our own steam."

"Thank you Ed, i'll be awaiting the morning report afterwards." he smiled softly, watching as the hologram crumbled away into digitized swaths of blue.

A soft rumble signified the startup flare of the signature deuterium reactors that powered most of the ships in the solar system. A noticeable temperature raise from the air conditioning also signified the spooling of the plasma stores, where the energy from the reactor would supercharge and ionize gasses to create the thrust necessary to move such a beast of human engineering.

The rest of the command crew were sitting at their stations, waiting for inertial dampeners to kick in as the tug boats, silva class akula mining vessels outfitted with kinetic armor and magnet latches, to hook on.

Docking and undocking from port was always risky for jupiter arms ships. Oberon ships could hover in port and only need a crew gantry and a few lines to dump waste and import food and fuel. Akula had litteral ship shaped holes in their custom ports to create as airtight of a seal as possible, as well as reduce space.

And jupiter.

well, jupiter lacked the up to date hovertech to support itself inside the influence of the stations artificial gravity. Technology was much better spent on weapons and life support over small leisures like an easy docking.

He walked to the edge of the command room, several inches of transhuman designed, carbon nanotube, bullet proof, heat resistant polymers protecting him from the vacuum of space.

Everything was so empty.

Mars met his gaze once more, the glow of cities appearing as the shadow of its dark side slowly moved giving him a warm sense of reassurance.

Mars was always a hellish place, even after the transhumans terraformed it.

Akula industrial factories didn't help either, but the greenhouse gasses they constantly released helped to keep the atmosphere present as it slowly bled off due to the small size of mars.

He lurched suddenly, quickly looking to starboard as the 2 masses of green armor and overcharged akula thrusters latched onto his ship roughly.

Just the russians getting in port bullying.

It wasn't always bad, but the occasional report would disappear, or a torpedo would be left with its timer exposed. A new dent in his ship wouldn't bother him too much, with this likely being his last captaining.

The room temporarily went red and a short klaxon sounded as a slow rumble resonated throughout the ship. The portside thrusters began dumping cooled plasma towards the station, assisting the tugs as they reversed their own thrusters and pulled away from dock. Millions of horsepower in energy ran over the hull of his ship, the armor glowing a blinding white as red engines flared up to maximum power and efficiency.

Such brutish vessels, but that's how the russians liked them, and they were effective regardless of how you viewed them.

He, again, broke from a stupor and weaved through the active crew stations towards his command station, the rumble quietly subsiding as they moved further and further from the station.

He sat quickly, the soft cushioning a welcome feeling compared to the metal chairs placed around the ship for rest.

"Engines at 60% captain. Umbilical reaching maximum length." sounded in his ear from engineering.

The umbilical was a line connected from the station to provide the energy needed to start the reactors and resupply on inert gasses for ionization into plasma.

No umbilical, no startup.

Suddenly, the lights and air conditioning shut down.

For a few, eternal seconds, the ship was dead in space...no grav generators, no dampeners, and no air stream, and then it all came back at once, brighter and more in tune to the thrum of average life. He turned to the displays surrounding him, watching as the umbilical scrunched up and retracted into space, a small stream of yellow gas leaving the exchange chamber before it disappeared into the depths of the stations inner workings.

"Reactor at 100% and climbing in efficiency sir." sounded in his ear again.

"Very good. begin movement cycling on all weapons….let's remind anyone trigger happy at port that we are active and on military patrol"

Another small shudder, and he watched as the utterly massive kinetic weapons swiveled in position, each turret with four independent, gimbal mounted cannons.

He could almost see the sweat rolling off of the pilots of the tug ships.

"Combat stations are reporting nominal weapon movement, captain. Loading gantries are fully functional, and shell stock is at maximum capacity" navigation spoke calmly in his ear

"Very good..how long until we can move under our own power?" he pressed several confirmation messages from the station about the undocking procedure.

"Roughly an hour sir...cargo rush is coming in."

"Shit" he muttered quietly, hopeful that his communicator hadn't picked it up

This was going to take much longer than he thought


	4. meet the manufacturers

Manufacturers

 **Jupiter Arms**

When it comes to manufacturing engines of supreme destruction, no one hits harder than Jupiter Arms. The inspiration for our ship design harkens back to Earth military weaponry from the height of the 21st Century, emphasizing angularity and edged with dramatic, hard lines. These elements create an intensely assertive-looking weapon, similar to the classic F-117 aircraft and many other US military vehicles from the time. Jupiter Arms ships are often very symmetrical with a bulky frame to emphasize the harsh and authoritative stance of our companies values. The design is forceful and dominant, striking fear into the enemy. Weaponry is no walk in the park either. Last-gen Jutland and current-gen monarch class dreadnoughts carry kinetic cannons of the highest available caliber in human history, dwarfing the guns the IJN Yamato, the largest battleship in human history. While the word "largest" is used for these guns in the aspect of caliber, they are no match for the original kinetic cannons of the monarch class. Jupiter arms dreadnoughts began as orbital attack platforms, but as the need for larger ships to combat the ever increasing and near limitless size of the transhuman fleet arose, they were repurposed and turned into the monstrous pieces of american engineering that they are. To this day, Jupiter arms carries the weight of the American navy, and wears its pride like a badge of honor.

Akula Vektor(Акула Вектор)

Pundits have decried the ships of Akula Vektor as brutish, primal, and unsophisticated - but never weak. As their hulking appearance suggests, their key characteristic is durability, a priority that can be traced back long before the Great Solar War. At the time, Akula Vektor was still two separate Earth-based companies, defense manufacturer Akula and civil contractor Vektor, whose collaboration helped to save the human race from extinction. The vessel themselves come off as hodgepodges, at least in the early models of ships. Artillery cruisers were essentially invented by us, a basic particle cannon placement mounted onto a dreadnought engine pod with a basic command module bolted to the side. The style was so effective, to this day, the design has not changed, albeit we have made the vessels 100 times safer. It was so effective, our competitors have attempted to "improve" upon our original design, albeit in impressive ways.

Oberon (オベロン)

For Oberon, the manufacturing process is more creative than technical - more mystical than scientific - sparking ingenuity that leads to truly wondrous spacecrafts. The inspiration of their design originates from reverse engineering acquired Transhuman technology, establishing an otherworldly appearance. The form of the ships is fluid and resembles creatures and plants from Earth's environment, similar to oceanic animals, insects and other chitinous creatures. Combining the form with the unusual metal like shell material of the ships creates the ethereal design of the Transhumans technology. Oberon is best known as the originator of the tactical cruiser class of human vessels, the quintessential healers of battle. The entire concept of space warfare changed for our species with their placement in the fleets of the Great solar war. Jupiter Arms and Akula Vector have each earned their share of the technology, and have shown, unknowingly, the might of Oberon engineering prowess.

Minor manufacturers.

Veist

Producer of both weapons and vessels, Veist doesn't discriminate in who it serves. One day Veist is a furious supporter of Federation assets, and the next, is supplying new inventions and modules to Oberon. Created with the ferocity of nature, smg classes such as the scorpion model are designed with their poisonous attributes. Veist personal weapons are characterised by their occasional sharp edges, reminiscent of an insects carapace. All weapons produced under their name use a revolutionary type of elemental battery magazine that loads from either the side, or from the top in homage to the p90 smg. Common energy types used are standard electron rounds, plasma energy, and experimental antimatter, or Void, types. 

Gaia Energetics

An old earth saying claims that the pen is mightier than the sword. Gaia Energetics bashes that claim aside. While we have moved well beyond the feudal race we were in our middle ages, few can argue the fear of a sharpened edge. Gaia Energetics produces some of the finest swords within the Sol system, often for ceremonial use, but still, are deadly weapons in their own right. One of our finest achievements is the Phoenix Reconing, a masterful broadsword-esque weapon, designed for downward thrusting and sweeping slashes. A well placed cut can break through kinetic and energy shielding and the best of ballistic armoring. The future lies in the past.


	5. Chapter 3

2 hours later solar standard time - 12:30 PM

THE HARVEST IS NEAR

WE SHALL ENJOY THE SLAUGHTER OF YOUR WORLDS

PREPARE, AS YOU MIGHT, BUT NOTHING SHALL SAVE YOU FROM THE CYCLE

"-aptain…...captain...wake up captain"

Nathan bolted up from his chair, his hand mere inches from the pistol he kept in his waist holster. His primary pilot, Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, sat within his wheelchair, his hand clasped to his shoulder.

"Captain….cargo rush has departed, and warp lanes are clear...the tugs are leading us from port." he spoke in a quick, yet precise manner.

"Thank you, joker….i..i um...was just resting."

"I understand captain..i'll return to post."

He sat back into the captains station, enjoying the feeling of leather as he reeled back from the strange voice that had filled his dreams. The closest thing he could think of was his childhood. He prefered to not think about it, but he grew up on one of the few remaining farms on the dying earth, so maybe his memories of a harvest season were coming back in strange nightmares

The vastness of interplanetary space filled his vision out the viewing port, a small, blue light in the distance.

Even from here, Earth was still beautiful, in its own way.

A small shudder alerted him to the tugboats once again, watching as their frames rotated around their magnetic locking systems, their engines moving to an outward position, flaring up once more.

The massive frame of the Ulysses blotted out the stars as it passed through the thin rings of lights laid out around the station, each one an independent 'runway' system leading towards their warp lanes. Other vessels littered the space around them, some small passenger vessels, and others, vessels just as massive and weighty as the Behemoth.

A ping resounded in his ear, a message alert.

The face of an old war comrade met his gaze as his headset unraveled, a close range hologram activating.

"Captain Atva...what a pleasant surprise" he smiled softly.

"Captain Tepes...I should say the same to you" he responded, his eyes moving away to view something off screen.

The vessel shook as the tugs which had been guiding the Ulysses disconnected, their forms falling away as they made their way back to their holding docks.

"Disconnect has been confirmed….we're under our own steam" his electronics officer stated from her station.

"How goes the pirate hunting? I hear its quite a lucrative business for our navies more brutish captains" he smiled with a certain craziness to his gaze. All of the Navies Artillery cruiser captains had that crazy look in their eyes. They had to, if they planned to survive battle in their glass cannons.

"We can discuss that matter at a later date...what brings your attention to me, if i may ask?" he tightened his stance, his spine straightening as he assumed proper posture.

"Oh….nothing much...all i ask is you focus your gaze to starboard."

He did as asked with a arguably confused look.

What he saw, was the functional end of the U.S.S Longbow, the newest artillery cruiser under jupiter arms development. He squinted as movement caught his eye, and he found the near microscopic form of captain Atva waving from the ships command superstructure.

"I have been assigned as assurance, if you will, of your safe return to earth. If you catch my drift, captain?" His smiles true meaning showing itself.

"I should have known they would do this...im not the most reliable in all honesty" nathan sighed, cutting off the hologram communication abruptly.

Another small klaxon alerted him to the ships current status once more.

"Entering warp lane boundaries sir….Earth beacon code is coming through nicely sir." Joker yelled from his station, his arms buried in the neural link piloting systems.

"Greenlight on all systems. Release warp engine restraints." he commanded, watching as all crew members slammed their restraints on. The rooms lights dimmed heavily, all energy being sent to the massive warp core of transhuman design that sat on the hull of his ship.

He watched as the magnetic restraints released, the massive barrel like engine floating upwards slightly, only to be caught by a backwards swinging arm system. The engine slowly but surely began to rotate, going faster and faster until its lights turned into a blur. Green energy began to arc across the hull, small ports opening in the armor to let the energy in to its frame. Wisps of plasma like material began to form around the hull of the vessel, focusing in to a point a small distance in front of her forecastle of the god poseidon. Water-like ripples began to form from the material, and a subtle shake was felt in their very being. The ripples suddenly stretched out, a blinding white flash engulfing them as their ship seemed to stretch as it was sucked in, the portal closing, leaving behind a small orb of metal shards.

I understand this is small for taking so long but trust me when i say that much more is on the way..i had to scrap a bit in favor of skipping to the discovery of the prothean base and then back to the ship as it exits travel after the news has spread


	6. Chapter 4

The Red sands of Mars shook with the violence of an earthquake as Akula hammered steel bored into the soil.

The surrounding land was littered with mobile mining platforms such as this one, excavating for any traces of valuable material and elements that could be sold to the government or used in building.

Lieutenant Sasha valoska hated this job. He was always stuck with these Мудак scientists from Jupiter Arms. They were always bothering his stations with their jargon about new minerals or theoretical traces of ancient life.

Sasha tried to ignore them as he looked at his console, numbers and symbols in his home tongue flickering across the screen at near light speed, the on board shackled AI sorting things out at a similar speed.

"Sasha, how are mining operations for the day coming along" a blonde specialist stood behind him, his height even while sitting nearly dwarfing her.

"I would appreciate you leaving my position alone, Jupiter scum." he grumbled quietly.

"Im simply asking about the daily oper-" the station shook violently, knocking all not already sitting to the ground.

"гребаный ад. We've hit metal density in the soil. We need to pull back." he hurried from his station to the emergency controls. Warnings popped up from the adjacent mining platforms. He was simultaneously frustrated but excited at said warnings. Metallic deposits of this magnitude hadn't been found since the first mining of the asteroid belt, but at the same time, these platforms were not designed to get through those deposits, only to find them.

Another jarring set of tremors hit the station, and Sasha looked through the viewing ports to see 3 other platforms break apart as their superstructures absorbed the vibrations. Fear set in as the ground rumbled once more, in a way sasha had only ever heard about from other miners.

One second, he was kneeling on the ground in front of the console, the next, he found himself almost weightless as the ground beneath the stations gave way, plummeting their ruined forms deep into the martian soil.

2 hours later

"Fascinating" resounded in the massive chamber that the Akula archaeology team found themselves in. Crystals like the ones found in deep earth caves surrounded them, mixed with massive outcroppings of Bismuth. The crumbled remains of the mining platforms that had collapsed littered the cavernous floors below them, covered in the red surface soil of the planet.

"These formations" one of the scientists walked up to a bismuth outcrop, his hand running along its dirty rainbow surface.

"They seem synthetic…...it doesn't reflect the proper geometric structure of natural formations"

"Don't be crazy Ieva….mars was subject to deep scans by the transhumans….there were no traces of life found anywhere. I doubt that….this...is….artificial" the other scientist stopped in his tracks as he looked to the ceiling, watching as what he could only call a drone of transhuman origin hovering above them. A deep blue light covered him for a second, and he watched as it floated away passively.

"A-alert high command, we have a threat"

A flash of lights emerged from the darkness as the team fired red flares into the caves depths.

Martian rock made way to metal illuminated by the blood red light.

Row upon row of sarcophagus-esque structures lay out in front of them.

2 of the team members each drew crosses across their pressure suits as they laid out their climbing gear in preparation for their descent to the structures.

Their boots thumped against the metal floor, a shockwave of some sort moving outward as they all landed.

"SETUS EXTROVELES DES OVONEREA...ES-attempt- CASCELLA-ing trans-OLOSEN" reverberated, this foreign language mixed with slight traces of modern english.

The crew pulled out their kinetic rifles, their instincts overtaking them.

"BY ORDER OF PRESIDENT NIKOLAI SVERDA OF THE RUSSIAN FEDERATION, ALL TRANSHUMANS ARE TO PRESENT THEMSELVES." the leader yelled out, his colleagues still looking around at the chamber they found themselves in, the surface light of mars leaving them behind as they moved on.

Dust fell around them from the far above ceiling, transport craft from all the major nations landing to asses the damage and the foreign site.

At the end of the room, their yellow helmet lights illuminated a standing structure, dozens of green fibers running across its surface and into the ground.

It was flanked by 2 statues, both depicting humanoid beings holding rifles of some sort, their faces displaying a set of dual eyes and an almost insect like structure.

"This is all wrong…..transhuman design protocols never included vanity, much less religious tones." one of the scientists said, his hand caressing the metallic figures.

"This whole place…..It's...beautiful." anothers voice crackling.

The leader walked forward, his steps resounding around them. His hand stretched outwards almost unconsciously, the series of wires almost glowing brighter as he did so.

His hand touched the metallic surface, a slow pulse spreading outwards from the point of contact, and as it rolled over them, they dropped, one by one into a realm only experienced by the races of old.


	7. update and hiatus

hello all. apologies for seemingly abandoning this out of nowhere.

In all honesty i got burnt out on dreadnought. The game felt stale and just didn't excite me anymore.

i have been working on getting myself back into the story, and back into the game itself. hopefully with events taking place in game that bring new content i will attempt to continue on this story, but for the next month or two, this story is on hiatus...again, only briefly will it be here. in all honesty i have been really getting into war hammer 40k and its deep lore and sheer ship scale, so there is a possibility that the tale of captain tepes may turn into one of heretical destruction. for now, that is all.

see y'all starside


End file.
